1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power module mountable on a work surface and more particularly, to a power module mountable on a work surface with a removable cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers have been developed for many applications in many fields, such as medical care, business, education and industry. Due to the diverse applications, there are many peripheral devices, which cooperate with the personal computer to achieve particular functions. Nearly all of the peripheral devices associated with personal computers require electrical power connections.
Electrical power connections are available by way of electrical power strips containing multiple electrical receptacles. Power strips include not only receptacles for the distribution of electric power, but some power strips have power conditioning capabilities therein, such as over voltage protection. Power strips typically have multiple power outlets and a switch to turn at least a portion of the electrical receptacles on and off.
What is needed in the art is a device for providing power and communication receptacles in an easily relocatable and attachable configuration.
The present invention provides a portable power module system with a selectable cover.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a work surface electrical power distribution system including a plurality of first housing portions each having a different visual indicator and an electrical power assembly. The electrical power assembly including at least one electrical power receptacle, a second housing portion removably mountable to a work surface, the at least one electrical power receptacle connected to the second housing portion and a selected one of the plurality of first housing portions removably attached to the second housing portion.
An advantage of the present invention is that it has interchangeable covers.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the covers can be quickly changed to match an office decor or to denote particular work project.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the cover can be easily removed to mount the present invention or to adjust or maintain devices therein.